Reading the lightning thief
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: Nico, Thalia, and Percy are sent back to ancient Greece to read the books. Maybe adding more characters. R
1. Chapter 1

_**~MOUNT OLYMPUS~ WINTER SOLSTICE~Near the ending of Greece~**_

_**Hesitia's POV:**_

_**It was a normal meeting at mount Olympus just the same arguments going on like**_

_**Mother Rhea always liked you best.**__**Love is stupide.**_

_**My prank was better.**_

_**Enough with the muffins women. **__**My daughter deserves better.**_

_**Yup just a normal meeting. I was just tending to the hearth like I always do. **_

_**When all of a sudden a bright flash of light appeared. When it was gone there was a package and a letter.**_

_**Athena got up to see what it was. It was obvious that every one wanted to know what it was.**_

_**She quickly skimmed over it. "Well read it out loud!" Zuese thundered (Get it thundered. Okay ill stop know.)**_

_**"It says **_

_**Dear confused gods I got bored so I decided to send you these books. Also I will be sending some other people to later in the books. These books are called **_

_**the lightning thief, The sea of monsters, The titans cures, The battle of labyrinth, and The last Olymipian. Have fun reading! Also I'm sending these from the future.**_

_**The most awesome god Apollo and the fates." Athena read in one breath. How did she do that? **_

_**"Well who will read?" Athena asked. "I will." I said. She handed me the book.**_

_**the first chapter is called I Accidentally Vaperize my Pre- Algebra teacher...**_

_**To be continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I promise not to give up. I didn't have enough motivation, and iv been busy with my other stores. If I got more reviews the update would have come faster. **

** WITH ALL DO RESPECT, (Were did I get that from? Shout out who gets it right.)**

** APHRODITE CHILD**


	3. I accidently vaporize part 1

I** accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**

_"what kind of chapter title is that?" Athena asked._

_"Well it means there is going to be action in the first chapter. THIS IS AWSOME!" Ares yelled._

_ "Whats a pre algebra teacher?" Zeus asked._

**_Look I didnt want to be a half blood._**

With that said many of the gods looked down sadly.

"Not many do. Young half blood." Hera said. witch surprised the gods.

"What? I can be nice."

**If your reading this because you think you're a half blood my advice is: Close the book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Not bad. But it wont work. If you suspect then your scent will get stronger." Athena said.

**_Being a half blood is dangerous,_**

**_Its scary, most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways._**

_The God's looked down. _

_All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. Three people fell out of the light. (If that makes sense.) One was a girl with shoulder length black hair, electric blue eyes, and a tiara signifying that she was Artemis Luietendit. 'She looked like one of Zeus children' Hera thought. _

_ There was a boy with black hair, and black eyes. He was dressed in all black. 'He reminds me of someone,' Poseidon thought. _

_ And the last person was a boy who had black messy hair,r and sea green eyes. 'He looks like a mini Poseidon' Athena thought. _

_"Who are you!" Zeus thundered (he he puns). "You don't know us." The boy with black hair said. "Should we?" Hades asked. Before anyone can say anything a note came down from the ceiling. Nico caught it and read_

_"Dear demigod I have sent you to ancient Greece. Please tell the gods your names and godly parent. Full titles except Percy. To many spoilers in his title. To read books about the greatest hero of all time Percy Jackson. And Percy don't denote it."_

_Nico read. "Introduce your self." Zeus ordered. The mini Poseidon stepped up. "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Percy said. "Nico di Angelo son of Hades, Ghost king." Nico said. Hades looked at his son with a nod of approval. _

_"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis." Zeus looked his daughter. "Greatest hero of all time? Yeah right." Ares said. "For once Ares is right I'm not the greatest hero of all time." Percy said. "Percy you geared the note. You can't denote it." Thalia said. "Can you continue reading." Percy asked._

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think this is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for believing that none of this ever happened.**

_"Us to." The demigod mumbled._

**_But, if you recognize your self in these pages-If you feel something stirring inside-Stop reading immediately. You might be one of us, and once you know they'll sense it to._**

_"Spooky." Hermes said, wiggling his fingers. Making the less mature people in the room laugh. I think you know who they are._

_**Don't say I didn't warn you. **_

"You didn't." Thalia and Nico said at the same time. "Thalia, fleece. Nico, manticorn." With that gods were externally confused. But the demigod just played, remembering the war.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

_"No it's Peter Johnson." Nico said, sarcastically. The male God's laughed. "You sound like Mr D." Percy said. Causing him to look horrified. Which ended up in another fit of laughter. After about ten minute they started reading._

**_I'm twelve years old._**

_"You were so young." Demeter said. Looking sadly at the demigods who looked like they went through war._

**_Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student Yancey Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. _**

_ "Did you blow it up?" Nico asked. "Not this one death breath." Percy said. "Did you destroy it?" Thalia asked. "Nope." Percy said. "Then we're is the fun in that?!" They said in union. "I like your kids."Apollo said to The big three. The big three weren't sure whether to be mad air amused. "You blew up your school?!" Asked/yelled. "Sorry Lady Athena, I was young and foolish. I see the error in my ways now." Percy said. As respectable as he could. The demigods looked shocked. _

_"Please go on." He said._

**_Am I a troubled kid?_**

_"Yes." All three of the demigods said._

**_ Yeah, you could say that._**

_"At least you admit it." Hermes said._

**_I could start any were in my short miserable life,_**

_"Miserable? I'm going to tell Anna." Thalia said. "Love interest?" Aphrodite asked. Percy blushed. Aphrodite took that as yes._

**_To Prove it, but things started going bad last may, when are sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan,_**

_ "Whats Manhattan?" Athena asked. _

_ **twenty eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**_

_ "Wow, sounds like you had a great time." Ares said sarcastically. The demigods stared at him._

_ **I know-It sounds like torture.**_

_ "It does not!" Guess who said that._

_ **Most Yancey field trips were.**_

_ "I hate that school." Percy mumbled._

_ **But Mr. Brunner, are latin teacher, was leading this trip. So I had hopes. was a middle-aged guy, in a motorized wheel chair. He had thinning hair, a scruffy beard, and a tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool. But, he told jokes and let us plat games in class. He also had an awesome collection of roman armor and weapons,**_

_"Why would he need that?" Artemis asked._

**_So he was the only class that didn't make me fall asleep._**

_ "YOU FALL A SLEEP IN ClASS!" Athena bellowed. "Not anymore. Annabeth started tutoring me so I don't fall asleep." Percy hurriedly explained._

_"Whos Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked. suddenly interested. _

_ **I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped I wouldnt get in trouble.**_

_"Seaweed brain." Both cousins mumbled. _

_ **Boy was I wrong.**_

_ "What happened?" Ares asked. Looking bored. "Yes. What did happen?" Poseidon asked looking anxious.  
_

**_ You see bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, we went to Saratoga battlefield, I had an accident with a revolutionary war Canon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course I got expelled anyway._**

_"Awesome. Kid you have to come flanking with me and Apollo!" Hermes yelled. "Sorry Lord Hermes I have learned the error in My ways, and have stopped flanking." Percy said. "Wow, who knew a son of kelp head could be smart!" Athena yelled. "HAY!" Guess who said that._

**_ And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind the scenes of the marine world shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the cat walk, and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well you get the idea._**

**_ This trip I was determined to be good._**

_"Yeah right. Seaweed brain tour going to jinx it." Thalia said. _

**_ All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobifit, the freckly, red head kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. _**

_"EWW! That sounds gross!" Aphrodite yelled. Thalia rolled her eyes. "No duh." Nico said. The gods looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Nico asked. "How dare you disrespect me, you stupid Hades spawn!" Aphrodite yelled. The demigods looked at Nico. All of a sudden a note fell on Aphrodite. SAhe read it over and paled. _

_ "What does it say?" Apollo asked. Athena took it from Aphrodite and read, "Aphrodite, shut up. if Thalia and Percy get mad its the end. If Nico gets mad. Have fun fading!" Athena shook. _

_ All the gods paled and looked at the demigods. "We could do that?" Thalia asked. "Well you did almost kill each other." Nico pointed out. "Yeah. And you almost destroyed the camp because Nico ate your cookie." Thalia said. "Really? When did this happen?" Nico asked. "Wouldn't you know?" Hera asked. She didn't seem scared. _

_ "Nah, he wasn't there. Travis, a son of Hermes, blamed it on Nico," Thalia said. "And Percy being the seaweed brain he is, believed him." Nico said. _

_All of a sudden a bright light appeared. And stood there, Hercules, Perseus, Odysseus, and Theseus._

_ **So I know you all are mad at me, but you know I have no reason why you shouldn't. This is part one of this chaprter. Sorry if its boring.**_


End file.
